


Shibari with Ms. Klein.

by EroticRocktress



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel), Lovestruck - Fandom
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kissing, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticRocktress/pseuds/EroticRocktress
Summary: Helena finds her love wanting, and all it takes is for her love to be a good girl.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Shibari with Ms. Klein.

Helena, using the tight coil of rope to tilt up your chin and brushes her lips up to your neck before softly whispering into your ear,

"Are you going to be a good girl for me?"

The gentle press of her satin lips would make you gasp and squirm, but you keep your hands on the armrests of the chair you are sitting in, the wood groaning against your grasp before you nod.

Helena slides the nylon rope down your throat, "I need your voice, my love."

"Yes, mistress. I'll be good."

Helena purrs in approval, "Good girl."

Helena slowly walks around you, the sensation of the rope never leaving your neck, you feel your eyes fall shut, giving in to the feeling, her commanding presence, your head falling slightly to the side as she stands behind you. She leans down, and you feel a cascade of hair tickle your shoulder, then her lips brushing your earlobe, causing your whole body to tingle.

Then, she whispers firmly:

"Your safe word is?"

Your eyes snap open as your breath hitches.

"Red."

You feel her hands gently grasp your shoulders, urging you to stand. You slowly rise from the seat, her lips a persistent presence on your neck, not quite kissing, just touching, caressing, glancing.

"I want to try something with you," Helena whispers, "If you're willing."

"I'm always willing," you say.

"I want you to stay right where you are. You will not be allowed to touch. I want you to feel. But,"  
Helena trails a finger along the bare skin of your neck,

"you can't make a sound. If you do, I will stop."

You nod in reply.

"Good."

You have to bite your lip as you are overwhelmed with the sensation of Helena's hot tongue licking the rim of your ear. Teeth gently pull at your earlobe, and warm breath makes you flush instantly.  
Warm hands brush along your arms, lightly trailing along your skin, making goosebumps rise in their wake.

Helena's chest presses up against you, and you can't resist leaning back against her.

"Ah, ah," Helena pulls away, "No touching. That includes using your body, my love."

Holding in a whine, you nod and try to stay still.

Helena steps close again, but this time the satin-like blue rope drapes over your shoulders. You feel her arms wrap around you, and you look down to see her tying an overhand knot at your clavicle.

"I want to..." she whispers.

Her hands lightly brush down your body, following the rope, her fingertips ghosting over your skin, tying another overhand on your sternum.

"Make you.." her voice rasps a little.

Her hands are gliding lower still over the rope, adding two knots, one above and one below your navel, then a final knot floating over your core.

"Feel beautiful, Frances." She groans.

Her lips kiss your neck, claiming you for that moment. You find yourself struggling to swallow a soft moan as you feel her tongue glide over the sensitive parts of your neck. You try to calm your thrumming heart and quickened breath, as her hands brush down your legs.

"Open them", she commands.

You do not hesitate to obey and part your legs slightly, gasping as you feel Helena grab the rope and pass it through the gap.

"Now, this is where I need you to tell me something, my love."

The knots she created down your body begin to press up against you.

Your mind goes into overdrive as you feel every knot, but the one that distracts you the most is the one pressing onto your clit.

"Is this tight enough for you?"

You nod your head vigorously, not wanting to make a sound, knowing that if you wanted, that happy knot could send you over the edge which just a little bit of hip movement.

Helena guides your face to the side, so you are looking at her, right into her eyes.

"Frances.. "

Her eyes cast down to your lips, tension building, you so badly want to kiss her and claim those gorgeous lips.

"I can't hear you."

She tightens a little more, making every nerve fizz with an intense sensation. Your eyes roll back as you fight the urge to moan; instead, you say:

"Y-yes, mistress, it- it's perfect!"

Helena smiles as she looks at you with a predatory glare.

"Good girl. Now, do not move your hips."

Your brain skips and grinds to a halt. In your frustration, you momentarily glare at her, denied that simple movement, to get the friction you want. You close your eyes as Helena continues to move her deft hands over your curvaceous form.

Helena brings the rope around your body a few more times, keeping it slow, steady. Keeping her body oh so close, so you can feel her breath on your neck, her breasts on your back, her foot almost starts to wrap around one of your shins.

"You are soo beautiful," she says as Helena kisses your jaw softly. Her hands pull on the rope some more, making the now created rope dress hug every part of your body it touches. 

Helena walks around you to view her handy work, holding a long piece of rope that's leftover. Helena looks down at the rope in her hands and looks up at you, her eyes raking over your body and notices your wrists and raises an eyebrow.

"You have been a good girl for me soo far, but I know those knots will test you."

Helena smiles slightly and bites her lip.

"those hands need to be bound."

Helena's eyes glow softly, her hands moving in the air, using her magic. You start to feel a tickling sensation, looking down you see beautiful rose covered vines trail up your body, intertwining with the rope and reinforcing it.

"Arms above your head, my love."

You know for a fact that the dress she has made for you will move and dig in as soon as you shift your body. Hesitant for a moment, you brace yourself and slowly raise your arms. Helena's eyes watching your every move, observing how the knots are doing just as they should, she smirks.

Thank god Helena cannot read minds, because right now, you are screaming inside. Helena can see how much you are fighting the urge, plain as day. She keeps eye contact with you as she approaches you slowly, hands still glowing, making the vines writhe and spindle around your wrists, up into the rafters, holding you in place. She does not stop until her lips are a hair's breadth away from yours.

"You are such a good girl for me..."

Her fingers slowly trail over the secure rope and vines, stopping at a rose that has blossomed over your breast, gently stroking the petals, causing them to push against your nipple.

"I think you deserve a reward." She smirks and reaches around you, her body flush with your surrendered form, she grabs the chair and brings it in front of you, and places it back so she can sit in front of you.

"I want you..."

She sits and starts to unbutton her shirt, revealing beautiful black lace that fits her form like a second skin.

"To stay right there..."

She leans back in the chair, casually, and trails one hand down her body, her fingers caressing past her cleavage, down the soft plane of her abs and to the button of her pants, then proceeds to flick the button loose. Her gaze ever-present on your face, watching your reactions.

"And I want you to watch me."

Her leg comes up, and she places her foot on your hip, giving you a glorious view of her firm, defined thigh. Your jaw drops as you see her hand disappear down her panties. Her other hand is still controlling the grip she has on you with the vines and rope, her fingers a pulsing blue glow. Your eyes are trained on her hand in between her legs, as Helena starts to tease herself, she lets out a pleasurable sigh, her head falling back slowly, revealing a full view of her neck and heaving chest. The light in the room catching the contours of her body just so, you can see every muscle twitch and flex.

"Mmh...mh, my love."

You cannot help it, you have fought soo hard not to, but at this point your brain completely fries and you let out a whimper, you quickly regret it as soon as the noise passes your lips. Helena's face snaps up as she hears you, her stare, piercing into you. 

"Oh?... What was that, Frances? Do I need to punish you?"

You whimper again and reply:

"N-no misstress..."

Her hand that has magic flowing from it comes up and starts to clench slowly, causing the knots and vines to tighten more into your body, your whole body fizzes, you are overcome with the sheer pleasure of the encompassing embrace of the rope, you gasp as the happy knot begins to move on its own, pleasuring you, Helena is causing it.

"If you insist on making noise, my love, then I shall keep you on edge until I am satisfied."

Her hand continues to move in circular motions down her panties, watching you writhe and whimper, you are close to embracing ecstasy but want to watch Helena tip over with you.

"Ah, ah...Helena." You gasp.

"Mmh.Yes." Helena groans.

Her hand starts to pick up a quicker pace, her body slides down the chair a bit, causing her foot to push into your hip more, you glance down again, the pure sight of her muscular thigh brings you that much closer that your vision begins to narrow and blur.

With your first orgasm quickly approaching, Helena looks at you and with a swipe of her finger, stops the happy knot from moving, while still bringing herself closer and closer to bliss.

"Nnng....No please!" You beg.

The next noise you hear is of Helena's exquisite pleasure; you are made to watch this beauty come undone in front of you, she is beginning to glisten all over her body, her hips jerk and her mouth fall open...

"Ahh! Frances.."

Helena's hips grind and stutter, your clit is pulsing along in time with her rhythmic movement, frustrated that you are denied, again. You desperately try to cause some friction by moving your pelvis, so that you can chase after the orgasm you were held inches from having.

Helena takes one look at your hips then flicks her wrist again, making a vine crack across the fleshy part of your buttocks, causing you to gasp in surprise and snapping you out of your determined thought process.

"Ah ah my love, not yet."

Helena gets up and strides over to you, determination in her eyes. Her hands are all over you, feeling every curve, every rose, every knot on your curvaceous body, her lips following soon after, dragging her tongue and teeth, every time she gets to a knot, she bites down on the rope and pushes it in.

"Helena...Please!" you beg again, wanting her to push a little deeper, keep the happy knot moving, anything!

Her face comes up to meet yours, her eyes locked on yours, she smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Mmh, I love it when you beg, Frances."

She grins at you before kissing you deeply, giving you that moment of pure bliss, her body flushes up against you, feeling her tongue softly but purposefully explore. Helena softly moans into your mouth, causing your whole body to shiver, heart skip and eyes roll back.   
You suddenly feel your hands release from the rafters, Helena is controlling the vines. She slowly walks you back toward the soft fur rug in front of the fireplace. You feel her hands begin to guide you to the floor, but not before sucking your bottom lip and parting from you, both your breath's short...desperate...needy.

"lay down, my love."

You do not hesitate, being the good girl that you are, you submit and do as she says, laying your back down into the soft, plush rug on the floor. You look up at the blonde goddess before you, your eyes trailing down her body, only to find that her hands...

God's her hands...

Strong looking, but delicate, as her hands move down her body, the veins pop and the tendons dance under the milky skin. 

"Enjoying the view?"

She says with an all too knowing smirk across her face; she knows she has you right where she wants you...

Knows what she is doing to you...

How just her words, leaving those perfect lips, send every nerve zinging with pleasure. How her eyes can pierce deep into your heart and soul, leaving you stripped bare but feeling whole and loved at the same time.

Her hands continue down the swell of her hips, taking her pants down with them, revealing her strong, slender thighs, statuesque in the light of the fireplace behind her. Silhouetted and stunning. She gracefully steps out of her clothing, standing over your prone body. Your mouth dries out a little at the sight, taking in every curve, divot and slope on her sculpted body.

"M-Mistress... You are beautiful."  
You whisper, trying to find the words as they stumble out of your mouth.

She lowers slowly, her hands coming up to the tie on her panties. Biting her lip gently, looking into your eyes, Helena smiles softly, knowingly.

"I wonder, Frances..."

She unties the other side of her panties, letting them fall. she moves them away as she sits astride your hips. Helena slowly leans forward, letting her long iridescent hair flow over one shoulder, tickling your abdomen.

"How good is that mouth of yours?"

Her eyebrow raises as she moves her face up and closer to you until her lips crash into yours in a heated kiss. Her tongue searching, claiming. You completely melt into the kiss, returning the same undeniable passion, giving in to her. 

Helena slowly pulls away from your lips, gently nipping at your lip again, knowing this drives you wild.

"I want you to keep your hands above your head, do not move them, if I feel a single touch from your hands, I shall stop."

Azure pools of blue stare back at you with a striking, commanding note. You know full well that to break this request would surely break the experience altogether. Helena's face is waiting expectantly for an answer from you, her mouth gently brushing your swollen, well-kissed lips.

"Well?"

Your face softens, opening your hands and making a point to keep them above your head.

"Mistress, I would never betray this request, they shall stay where they are, until you wish it otherwise."

Helena's face quirks into a mischievous smile, content knowing that you will behave. In good faith to your word, she waves her hand and the vines disappear, leaving only the rope binding your body. Helena sits up and begins to slide her core up your body, making sure that you can feel just how aroused she is, how much she wants your mouth to devour her core. Her hips stop just over your mouth, hovering, you look up her body, and your breath is quickly taken from you, you can see how every muscle sits on her abdomen, how the defined separation of the muscle between her lower abs and hips, jut. How her chest rises and falls, with nervous expectancy. 

You know she wants you, know that she is ready for you. She looks down into your eyes again, her eyes widening slightly, her focus intense as she waits for your open lips to claim her. You feel a tug on your wrist binds and feel that tightness travel all the way down your rope dress, tightening every knot. You gasp and open your mouth, arching your back slightly in pleasurable shock, and just as you do that, her hips lower onto your mouth...

"mmh! Frances..."

Her hips make a slow grind forward, keeping her eyes locked on you as you take in her languid movements, how her strong thighs flex as her hips roll forward. 

You hear a soft moan leave her mouth as she continues a steady, slow movement. Your tongue exploring her core, with each flick, circle and lick, you learn what makes Helena Klein's hips jerk and twitch, how one of her hand's fists into your hair while the other explores the rest of her body, her fingers moving softly over each, delicate rib, how her hand cups her breast as you hit a spot that makes her cry out.

"Ah! Yes!.."

Helena's hips begin to pick up their motion, as she begins to lose herself into the pleasure, she leans back, and you see a faint blue light from behind her, then the next thing you feel is...

"Mmh!"

You exclaim, as your eyes roll back, your mouth dutifully claiming Helena, you can barely speak as you feel the pleasure of the happy knot, mixed with her fingers pleasuring your own core. The vibration from your groan makes Helena let out a quivering breath.

"is that okay, my love?"

All you can do is moan into her core as confirmation, as you do she grinds her hips down onto you, groaning louder.

"Do not stop my love; I want you blissfully screaming at the same time I lose myself to your...Mmh...talented mouth."

You do your best to keep focused on pleasuring Helena, all the while her exploring fingers pleasure you in ways, you did not think possible. She begins to pant; every other noise is a whimper, a moan, her body beginning to glisten, a fine mist forming on her snowy skin, her body now undulating above you, her hips having trouble keeping rhythm as she gets closer and closer. 

Her finger slowly slips back from the happy knot and teases your entrance, then slides in, making you moan out into her core, making her gasp and curse.

Fingers questing...

Mouths gasping...

Bodies jutting uncontrollably as you both near pure ecstasy.

Your orgasm hits you by surprise, hitting you as your eyes flicker shut briefly, then snap back open, you ride out the rest of your orgasm, your walls pulsing on Helena's finger, gripping it tightly. Oh, how Helena is right behind you with her own, she looks into your eyes and her jaw falls open, Her's crashing over her like a wave smashing onto a cliff face, back-arching, she is gasping short sharp breaths.

"Frances... I'm...*gasp*."

She lets out a scream as you feel her pleasure, in your mouth, you slowly lick and suck, not wanting to miss a drop of how she tastes, how you brought her this pleasure, she is experiencing this amazing amount of bliss, because of you. You lose yourself again because of this thought, and you feel your second and third orgasm come in quick succession.

By the time you are both done, she is panting over you, caressing your head, your body is shaking and spent. She slides down your body so she can meet your eyes fully with hers, her leg resting over your hip as your bodies click together like a puzzle piece. Helena resting her head on her hand while on her side and she caresses your cheek.

"My love, that was..."

"Amazing."  
You say with a blissful smile, lost in her eyes once more, in her love...

Her embrace.


End file.
